Curse you, Link Curse you, Goddesses
by Great Angemon
Summary: "Link looked deep into my eyes and smiled. His eyes always made my legs wobbly, and made my heart flutter. They are the most stunning blue I have ever seen." Zelda is deeply in love with Link. She reveals how she feels about him, but will he like her too?


Curse you, Link. Curse you, Goddesses.

By, GreatAngemon

Link looked deep into my eyes and smiled. His eyes always made my legs wobbly, and made my heart flutter. They are the most stunning blue I have ever seen.

"Zelda," he said, looking into my eyes, "Are you alright?"

I remember suddenly, (I had lost myself in his eyes) we were talking about the outing we were planning for the following day. I had suggested a picnic, but I hadn't told him I was planning on revealing my true feelings about him, to him. His hand flew up to my forehead to check my temperature, and at his touch I felt my face heat up considerably. I had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss him, full on the lips.

"I'm fine," I say, removing his hand from my face, "I was just thinking about what I should bring tomorrow." I know, a total lie, but I can't let him know I was thinking about all of the things we could be doing if we were a couple.

"I can't wait," he said, grinning the grin he has that makes my pulse speed up, "I love going on our picnics. It's great being your friend." As he said those last words I couldn't help but get depressed. I love him, but I am just a friend to him.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling in spite of myself, "I can't wait either. What are you bringing?"

As he started to list of what he was going to bring on our little trip, I watched his figure, namely his arms. The muscles in them are small, but well defined, and powerful. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and I see his muscles flex. I feel like I might just faint. Curse you, Link, for being the world's most perfect person. Curse you, Goddesses, for making him the world's most perfect person.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," he says, after another minute of me staring at his muscles.

"What," I say dumbly, after I notice he has stopped moving, "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

As I say this, he starts walking towards the door. I stand up and follow. He stops walking, opens the door, and turns to face me. I lean forward and kiss his cheek lightly. I know, it seems like we're going out, but we're not this is just something we always do. It's nothing special, though I wish it was. Why won't you love me, you stupid jerk.

He walked out the door and out the hallway. I fall back on my bed, and begin to think of how I should tell him I love him. Then I hear a knock on my door.

"Princess, it's me, Impa."

"Come in," I call to her. I don't even bother sitting up, but continue to think about the man who has committed no crime, and is yet guilty of thievery.

"Oh, Princess," she said, looking at me, "Are you thinking about that boy again." When she said this, I blushed a deep shade of red, and she continued, "I swear, if you thought about your studies half as much as you do him, you would be the smartest girl in all of Hyrule."

Zelda smile at this. Impa is always telling me to focus on my studies, instead of getting Link's attention. But I can't help it. I love him.

"I do have the Triforce of Wisdom," I reply, looking at her.

"That may be so," she says, sitting beside me, "But if you don't buckle down, then you'll never be ready to be the queen."

"But Impa," I whine at her, "Why won't he love me back? I can't focus on anything, because he haunts my thoughts."

"Well," she says, standing up and striding towards the door, "I don't know if I can help you. I'm sorry princess."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Hey, Princess Zelda," I heard a voice call from the courtyard.

I look out the window and see Link standing there with a picnic basket in his hand. I step out onto my balcony and wave at him. He walks over so he's standing just under the balcony. I leap off of the edge and he catches me. Yes it seems romantic, but it isn't. Curse you, Link, for being the sweetest guy ever. Curse you, Goddesses, for making him the sweetest guy ever.

"Ready to go," he asked, as I jump out of his arms and kissed his cheek.

I nod and I walk over to where I had placed a picnic blanket. He grabs my hand and we walk out of the castle. When we reached the market, we saw a small child selling bunches of wild flowers. Link walks over to her and asks how much they are. He then chooses a bundle with red and purple flowers and gives the girl a red rupee. She starts to make change, but Link closes the money box and tells her to keep it.

He walks back to where I'm waiting and he hands me the flowers. I know, it's something that couples do, but he does it just because he's a wonderful guy. I put the flowers in the basket he's carrying and we keep walking. We walk out of the market and he pulls out his little ocarina. He plays a song and I hear a horse in the distance. Epona gallops up to us and Link pets her face. He helps me onto her back, and then swings up behind me. He grabs her reins and we gallop off towards Lake Hylia.

When we reached the shore we got off of Epona and she wandered off. I laid out the blanket that we use for all of our picnics, and he places the basket down.

"You hungry," he asked me, and I shake my head. He pulls me towards the water and slips off his tunic. I pull off my dress to reveal a white and black striped one-piece swimsuit. We run to the water's edge, and start wading. I look at him, and then I look away. I watch some of the birds fly, and then I feel something cold and wet on my back.

"Aah," I scream, turning to see Link laughing his head off at me. I splash at him, but he dives under the water to avoid it. I look around to find him, but then I feel hands close around my legs and drag me under the water. I stand up and see him laughing at me.

I stalk off towards the blanket. I hear him walk towards me, but I don't even bother to look at him. I hear him pulling out some things from the basket. When I open my eyes, I find Link looking at me, smiling. How can that jerk be smiling at me? He nearly killed me.

"You alright," he asks, looking at me.

"I'll be fine," I growl at him.

"Okay," he replies, grinning. My heart starts beating faster, and he continues, "Well, do you want to eat?"

I nod and walk over to the blanket we had laid out earlier, and I sit. He hands me a towel to dry off with, and pulls out some plates and forks. I peek into the basket, and I see mostly fruit, some fish and a spit. He walks a few feet away, and sets it up. He then puts the fish on the skewer. He lights the fire and walks back over to me.

"Are you okay," he asks, looking at me, "You seem kind of distant these last few days."

I look into his eyes and smile.

"Yeah," I reply, making my mind up on the spot, "I'm fine. But I need to tell you something."

He looks at me and grins, "Sure. What is it?"

"Link, I've been wanting to say this for a really long time." His grin seems to fade as I look into his eyes. "Link, I love you." I wait as he seems to realize what I said.

"What?" he asks, looking at me like I'm crazy, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you, Link," I say, my eyes closed. I open my eyes and see him walking away.

"You take Epona to the castle," he calls to me, "I'm going home."

_LATER_

"Impa, why did he do that," I cry into my pillow.

"Princess," she says, "You may have been a little too direct in what you said."

I glare up at her and keep crying. She sighs and walks away. After several minutes of me crying to myself, I hear a knock on my door. Wiping my eyes, I stand up and walk over to it. I open my door and see Link standing there.

I look at him and he looks at me, then he leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I feel like I might die. I break away and look at him.

"What do you want," I spit at him, and he jumps back at the ferocity of my words.

"Zelda, please listen to me," he says. He waits until I nod, and continues, "What you said the other day took me by surprise. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I couldn't bear to hear you say that."

"Why not," I ask, grabbing his arm and hugging it, "Why don't you want to hear that I love you, Link? I do love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says after a moment, "But we can't be together." I almost object, but he cuts me off, "I'm not of noble blood, and you can only marry a noble. Why do you think I spend so much time with you? It's because I'm in love with you. I need to see you or I die a little inside."

I listen to his story, and when he finishes I look into his eyes. I lean forward and I kiss him. He kisses me back, and we sit there for what seems an eternity. When we finally break apart, I look into his eyes and smile.

"Link," I say, "It doesn't matter if you're a noble or not, I love you. I would rather be an old, unmarried maid than be married to someone who isn't you."

He looks at me, and leans in and whispers something into my ear.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Link and I walk into the dining room, hand-in-hand and sit down at the table. He leans forward and starts piling food onto both of our plates. We look at each other after we finish eating, and smile. I will never forget what he whispered into my ear last night.

"Zelda," he had said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

I look into his eyes and lean in and kiss him one more time. He breaks away, and asks,

"Zelda, I have to know. Why did you choose me? You could have had any prince in the world, anyone on the planet. Why did you choose me?"

I lean in and kiss him again, and reply, "Because you are the sweetest, most amazing, greatest guy I have ever met." He looks like he's about to object, but I cut him off, "Don't you even dare ask again, you got it." He nodded, and turned away. Then he turned, leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I break away, smile and think to myself;

Curse you. Link, for stealing my heart . Curse you, Goddesses, for letting him steal my heart.

_THE END_

Hope you liked it.

I know it was short, but I needed to get over some writers block.

Please review.

(I've never written in first person before, tell me what you thought)


End file.
